Hold me
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: Darien doesn't promise to return. A gift is left behind, and she feels his absence with her mother. Being held is the dream. A life is the goal. now throw in the fates... Not rini. SdSS HOC MK
1. Default Chapter

_This story has a couple chapters afterwards that are prewritten, and that is the reason it's being posted. This might have a fun ending, and Rini AND Darien suffer. I felt so proud at first. I don't own, so you can't sue. Thanks!_

_**Hold me:The memories make a future**_

"Oh, Darien, when will you be back again?" Darien gazed down at his angel, his Serena and softly smiled. "I told you, Serena, I don't really know. We will write back and forth though, so then I can tell you." Serena laid her head on Darien's chest, smiling semi-cynically. "You don't know." Darien said nothing, letting silence give his response. He absentmindedly stroked her pale blond double buns. "You leave tomorrow?" After placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, he responded softly. "Tomorrow." For a moment time started to slow down, and Serena slowly looked up with deep, passionate eyes. Matching eyes met lips touching, slowly adding more emotion, until finally, Darien's gentle tug pulled both he and her into his bedroom, with the door closing with a sound click was all the exterior noise.

Serena stood at Darien's balcony window, watching the moon. He really was leaving tomorrow…and she had nothing to keep him here. She couldn't move to America, nor could he pass up an offer from Harvard. All in all, this was their final time together, and she would never see him again most likely. "Serena…I'll…..never leave….you…"Serena gave a small laugh, to see that he was sleep talking. The dream speak though, was already proven wrong. Darien was leaving in 8 hours. Tightening the robe around her body, and giving a glance to the sleeping Darien, she opened the window, and stepped onto the white floored balcony. Gazing to the moon, a silent song began, one that she was rumored to have played in her past life, according to Rei. Figuring that she was alone, a ball room dance came to mind, and there, on that balcony she began to dance. In her mind, she saw herself in a white lacy gown, dancing with a dark figured man in decorative armor and fine cloths. By her eyes, she saw that Darien had risen, and had taken the armored man place, and together, in each other's arms, they stayed until daybreak.

_Freeze time_

"Rini, princess Serenity of kingdom XIV, You are charged with misconduct of power. As a result, I deem you unacceptable to rule, and erase your memory of the moon, the senshi and fate. You will never be born again and forever live in limbo, in the hell of Crystal Tokyo that you created." Princess, self appointed queen and unsaid assassin of her mother, stood before the galaxy council, facing judgment. Her power abuse killed her people, and several planets. Starvation is widespread, as is disease. Her hell is now her prison, and the blood of her mother's hands lay on hers, and her fate is not changeable. On the Crystal floor of the counsel stand, she fades, forever into time, with no future, and no past. In her place, a Dark grey haired child takes her place, one of her mothers honor, and her father's courage. Hazily, she stays there, and again fades into the distance. In the galaxy far far away, the counsel, also fades, its last judgment called. Time is frozen from that point on.

_Begin time_

Groggily, a porcelain colored hand shot out from under the mountain of comforters, slammed down on an alarm, and went back under. Several times, this was done, until a thirteen year old girl in the next room was woken up by it. She ran purple nails through long purple hair, and maneuvered the way out of her dark colored room and leather curtains. Going through the spotless living room and hall, she was finally awake (after a brief refrigerator detour for caffeine) and knocking on the alarm hitter's door. "Mom." Silence. "MOM." Silence. "Wiseman is at the door."

Hotaru sighed as she heard blankets being shoved to the floor, something being tripped over, and the door flying open. Dark blue eyes met Hotaru's dark blue eyes in a tired panic then finally blinked when she saw no Wiseman. Hotaru's mother, Serenity Moon Tuskino, formerly Eternal Sailor Moon, stared back at her daughter, formerly Super Sailor Saturn, with a motherly glare. "Good morning to you to, Hotaru. Why did you wake me up?" Serena was proud that it only took her about 15 years to be able to be awake that quickly. "Work, mother, work." A pale hand slapped a faint silver crescent moon symbol on her forehead, and then slammed the door on her daughter's retreating back.

It was the same procedure every Monday that her mother worked at Crown Arcade, the local bar/diner, after taking the manager job at the finest all night sit-in restaurant, Jupiter's Moon, the night before. Hotaru never held it against her mother that she needed to be woken up. When that was combined with being the super mom for Hotaru, and a night class every other night, going towards a general teaching certificate, and then taking two jobs to support the both of them and their future, someone had to be the sane calm one. Watching her mom come out of her room in her blouse and mini skort, along with nice tennis shoes, she also was calm, but every once in a while, she needed to sleep. Hotaru usually called in her mom sick at least once every two months, just because she couldn't wake up.

Neither females were morning people, so after dressing in her usual random black outfit or garb and decent yet controversially chunky boots, silence reined the breakfast table. Food was now edible, after 15 years of needing to be able to cook, and somewhat enjoyable, so when it was time to finally go to school and work, conversation was light. "Sorry I woke you up, honey." Hotaru was digging through her bag, for a paper she knew her mom had to sign but forgot why while her mother apologized. She gave up after a little while. "You work mom, I understand that, and everyone needs help."

At a red light, Serena smiled softly at Hotaru, almost apologetically. "I don't think you will ever be aware of how sorry that circumstances are not better for you, nor do I think I'll be able to make it up at all." Hotaru watched the emotions flick across her mother's face as the light turned green. Hotaru knew a great many things, however, despite Serena's guilt of the situation. "You didn't set up dad's leaving mom, or predicted my arrival. Either way, we need to move forward, not to stay in the past…you dreamed again." Her mother nodded. "Yes, with ever more clarity than ever." Hotaru cocked her head. "It wasn't about the future though, like a few of them. What was so different about this one?" A cynical smile crossed Serena's face. "I saw the past." Hotaru blinked a couple of times, and ended up realizing what she meant as Serena pulled up to the public school entrance. "Have a nice day Hotaru, and try not to put everyone to shame with your brilliance." Hotaru fought the seat belt to leave the car. "No mom, I won't follow in your footsteps." Both women laughed at the ironic humor of it, before final good byes were said and doors were closed.

"Hello Andrew." Serena had finally gotten through the evil traffic, which she swore was send directly sent from Metalica herself. "Hey Serena. How's Hotaru?" Serena couldn't stop a small sad smile from crossing her face. "She's perfect, as usual." Andrew laughed, choosing to save the smile detail for later. "Of course Serena, she's like her mom." Serena shook her silver bound head. "Who else is tending the bar with me today?" The schedule on the wall was a month old. He needed to change it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andrew begin to curse mildly, biting his lip. Turning in her 5'3" glory, she stared at Andrew till he finally told her. "Rita is sick, I have called in Megan, but she can't come into the bar at all because she is under 21, and she has school till 4." Andrew looked at her, pleading with his eyes. So, he wanted her to work from 8-12 in the bar, 12:30-4 in the arcade, then go home for an hour, and head to Lita's at 6 and finally get home around one. "I am getting over time, major overtime for this Andrew."

Needless to say, Serena was less than pleased for the remainder of the day, even with the senior waitress wage of 10 dollars, and 1.5 over time, so around 90 dollars for the day, but not even that amount could stop her glaring at Megan. Of course, she had no reason to, all knew that, but also, Serena had schooled her opinions to be pushed back. "Have a nice night, Serena." That was the last thing said by Megan, and a warmer phrase from Andrew was said as well, but Serena didn't care at that point.

The steps to her apartment felt like a mountain, after 8 hours of constant movement, and when her shoes came off upon entry into the semi-expensive apartment, heaven was at her feet. As usual, Serena kept the apartment clean; primarily because she was never home enough to dirty it, and Hotaru, as unfortunately mature that she became, kept to her room. Deep rose carpeting marked the trail to a kitchen, where Serena spent the next hour preparing a dinner for Hotaru, one that tasted like food when reheated. Sweat beaded on her silver brow by the time that was finished, then the basic vacuuming, and finally, Hotaru came home, within the last 20 minutes Serena had. Serena was lucky Hotaru went out for several after school activities.

"Hello Dear. How was rehearsal?" Her daughter looked happy, as she sat down on the opposite couch of her mom. "Of course, because playing munchkin is my dream in life. How was your time at Andrew's? You look like you have been on your feet for 10 hours." Hotaru recalled that she was supposed to get out at noon. Serena looked out the window overlooking Tokyo while answering. "I have. But I made at least 100 in tips." Hotaru laughed at her mother's relatively mindless grin. The laugh became relatively sobered as Hotaru also recalled that Lita had demanded Serena's time tonight as well. "When are you going to sleep mom?" Serena wrinkled her nose and her dark blue eyes became dead for a short moment. "Tomorrow, after I drop you off at school." Despite the obvious bad timing, Serena gave her daughter, who looked so much like her father, a weary smile. She stood up, and walked over to Hotaru, and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be back later. Dinner is in the fridge when you want it." Hotaru smiled weakly at her mother's retreating back, out of the apartment. "I will mom. Love you." Hotaru heard a faint 'love you to' as the door closed.

Hotaru heard the door to the apartment open at 2, a full hour late. She could practically feel the exhaustion coming off her mom in waves, and heard that she didn't even go to the closet to change. Thin walls were a curse right now, yet a blessing, in the sense that Hotaru knew Serena needed help. Something needed to change, but saw no way to fix thing, without having other things suffer. The only reason they still lived in this apartment was that no other cheaper chances came to them. All in all, they needed another income, Hotaru concluded, and she was too young to work, she had tried. How would she help her mom now, was the ultimate question.

_I hate Rini. I really do. One page of that was really really fun. There's a funnier part later in my opinion though. Please remember reviews equal motivations. _

**_This is an 'I hate Rini' fic by Saturns Darkness. _**


	2. Overworked and Grudging changes

_This has gone off well I think. Throughout all of this, there is a subtle, out of story theme. I hate Rini. She is the cause of all problems that can be caused. My intro to slaughtered destinies might have more incite. I haven't read it in a little while though…thank you for all who have reviewed my work._

_**The club of change**_

"Hello---" Serena was playing hostess in Lita's spot, for the night sometime after they few days of hell, as she had called the so few hours home those days, when she came upon greeting the most handsomely beautiful man. He was nearly Darien to her, for an extremely brief moment, but she didn't feel him. It wasn't him, and it hurt. Covering it with her pleasant expression, she asked his party number, and whether or not he had a reservation. Judging by the stares heading towards the man general area, Serena assumed he was important. All she saw though was a man trying to set up a table with no reservation. "I am sorry Mr. William, but you do not have a reservation. Please come back next time with a Reservation." A silence fell over the restraint, and Serena felt several pairs of daggers jabbing into her body, combined with the effect of a negaverse ray or two.

She forced herself to not respond, and kept dealing with Seiya William, and his brothers. Serena kept expecting to be spat on, and demanded that she rearrange the configuration of the restaurant. Surprisingly, he smiled openly, and laughed. A light blond brother came forward, upon Seiya's summoning. "See, I told you that she wouldn't let us in. Now apologize to the lady." Serena blinked rapidly at this whole display, barely amused by this, and desperately wanting to go home and sleep. Looking around, all silence was directed to her. Giving an evil glare, and snapping, finally making the restraint at least sound active.

As attention wad dropped away from them, the pleasant appearance dropped as well. "Look, I don't honestly know who you are, but please, just leave, and let the night pass smoothly." The other two nodded to Seiya, and said they would go get the car. Her short frame was looking up to his tall frame, and he wasn't moving. She would though. "I can go get the manager, if you want." Seiya laughed, and ran a manicured hand through his pony tail. "No, no, miss, I'm leaving. It was a pleasure having you prove me right." His laugh, it was so masculine, so deep, so…Darien. His good view was shot, to her, and the look she was giving him, hopefully, was relaying that message. Oh, it was being relayed, and he was enjoying it. Still smirking, he took her hand, in which she had no time to react, and kissed it. Much to her embarrassment, she felt her heart beat increase, but as soon as he swooped in, he swooped out. She felt more exhausted than before.

"Lita, its 9 o'clock. Why are you closing now?" Serena was busing tables, and doing dishes, in a pattern, to aid in the oddly early lock up. "Really," Lita took a pause to rewet her rag," It's because we are all going out tonight." Serena blinked. Hotaru wasn't that legal yet, thankfully. "Um, Hotaru is 13." Finally, the last dish was done as the last table was washed and its chairs put up. Smiling broadly, Lita flew by the confused and tired Serena. Wearily confused, Serena grabbed her coat and keys, and followed out Lita to the parking lot, where her own simple grey Subaru was waiting to take her to Hotaru and her own rerun marathon. Leaning on the side of her car, Serena waited for Lita to explain what she meant.

"You know Elizabeth's Myth? The non alcoholic under 21 club in the middle of down town?" Serena said nothing, only wanting to go to bed, and see Hotaru. Lita grinned nervously, not knowing if this would fly or not. "Well, um, the girls and I have pulled some strings to get a private room, and an unlimited pass throughout the building." Serena actually cocked an eyebrow to that. "Why?" Serena was trying to fathom why she would do something without any payment for it, nor how it would help her. Lita saw the opportunity of helping Serena get a life falling rapidly. "What if I told you that we spent more than we should have?" Serena's expression didn't change. "There are 4 of you still, a room is charged per night plus extra so it would be around 15 minutes per person. Have a good night, Lita."

Lita watched defeatedly as got into her car, and drove off. Serena would do close to anything to have Hotaru be happy now that Lita remembered. Hurriedly, the Amazon brunette dug out her cell phone, and pressed '7'. Rei's voice and a muffled male voice answered it in the distance. "Hello, Rei's friend!" Lita smiled, and wished silently for Rei to hurry. "Rei, get on the phone. Lunar leaving Jupiter!" That archaic phrase of high school seemed to bring Rei to the phone quicker. "What is it, Jupiter?" The boys and friends of theirs knew that they had nick names along the names of the planets, so it wasn't a breach of info. "Moon refused. Call Hotaru. She had wanted to go for a long time, I over heard last time." In the distance, Lita heard Rei banish Jadeite, and several other males in the background. "I'll report back." Lita's phone clicked off, after Rei's. Now all that had to be confirmed was Hotaru's consent.

"You mean that club you can't really get into without a form of guardian?" Rei had been welcomed in, Jadeite in the car, and Hotaru had played a good little hostess. Rei noticed her father's aspects, and the perfect gestures of Serena, all while Rei had skillfully introduced the idea to Hotaru, and how her mom was stubborn, and needed a time to release the teenager of Serena, in which she lost 3 years early. Brightly contained happiness was what Hotaru's response was. "I'd love to. We haven't had time to do anything different lately. Either way, it's a temporary change. I will call mom and tell her, then go get dressed. Could you..." Hotaru turned from her confident attitude to a relatively shy one. "What?" Rei stood up with Hotaru, her dark hair swaying. "Mom doesn't own the type of formal wear that...we are thinking of." Rei smiled and shook her head. She had to be older than 15, say, more mid twenties. She also couldn't ask for help, as her mom couldn't. "Yes, I will pick something out. Go call your mom." Hotaru 'bah'-ed as Rei pushed her, and Rei 'bah'-ed as she was called auntie.

Serena scowled at the thought of spending the money on something such as a club. Hell, it wasn't even a 21+ club, so she couldn't get drunk. Hotaru kept her from getting drunk, anyhow. This was a new thinking for her, as she reflected at a red light; maybe she did need a break. Maybe the rent would lower itself. Maybe the word maybe should be cut out of the dictionary. All that was known was that she had several hundred to add to the rent still, for the next month, and that she had no need of a club. Hotaru never expressed interest before, so Serena could somewhat count on not having Rei use her lawyer skills against Hotaru.

The 'Saturn' song, of the piece the planets rang on her cell phone. Speak of the devil. "Ello, Taru. Is anything wrong?" Serena could have sworn that Rei was giggling in the distance. "Rei is here. I would like to go to the club thing she said." Serena nearly drove into the other lane for a moment. "You actually want to go to Elizabeth's Myth?" Serena began to feel truly selfish, for her own thoughts, and not thinking that her fifteen year old social daughter might actually want to socialize. She was feeling that a yes was leaving her mouth. "Yes, yes, Hotaru, please forgive me. You want to go, it sounds like, and we haven't done anything in a while. Rei has set out something for me to wear, probably. Yes, I'll see you at home in minute. Bu'bye. Love you." Serena sighed. It was bad that she refused tomorrow off with pay now.

"I am really glad there are three floors to this thing." Serena, in her slit one shouldered purple dress and wrap around heels of death, was standing next to Mina, in a strapless gold ruffled dress and Greek style sandals, and on the balcony overlooking the techno floor, mostly occupied by teenagers. It was against teen parent relations to be on the same floor of this massive building with your own kin, so balconies were set up for caution parents with hawk eyes. "She is a heart breaker." Mina eyed the males watching her niece. In her mind, she had a torture personalized for each and every one of them. Serena was sharing the same thoughts. "She does need her space though. Hotaru spends too much time with me, and not with her friends." Right now, she was dancing with a pink haired red eyes brat, whom Serena hated with a passion, and the pink haired girl's cronies.

Having held several slumber parties in the grade school years for Hotaru, Serena recognized the cronies as more intelligible and overall a better personality than their leader. The gentle sub leader was pink haired, as well, with a rather exotic bun double tail and circle hair style, and a midriff halter top and flowery skirt. She went by Cere. As all the hairstyles seemed to run rather exotic, the loud sub leader had green hair, with half of its knee length up in a 90 degree angle triple ponytail, heavy beading holding it up, and two extensions on either side of her head, with similar beading holding them down. Her top was a push up and together strappy top, with puffy genie pants and a skirt to act like a long loin cloth on either side, that rode low on her hips. Juno was the one to remind Serena the most as Rei. Her closest friend, Juno's, was a dark read head, hair in a high pony tail that was supported sever inches up, then let to dangle wrapped to her shoulder.

Vesta was her name, and by far, she was rather daring. Yes, she could wear it and not have it look awful, but a choker that held up a bikini like halter top, lower riding illusionary skirt, and barely more than a matching thong was rather hard to look decent in. Oddly enough, she was the most conservative of them, as well as the oldest. She protected the youngest with blue hair in 5 pig tails around the circumference of her head, and a bun on top, a strapless 'circle over the boobs' pattern expansion to a floor length tie-dye skirt, and went by Pallas. She was the shyest, by result.

Overall, Serena could see that they were protective, the cronies, and if needed, could be given a sailor crystal and use it. She was considering awakening their crystal's in case a younger generation princess needed the protection, but so far, she saw no death for her self, and no heir that wasn't in the original senshi. Either way, Earth had no protector, and/or the universe would have no heir. It wasn't a big concern, luckily, as of late.

"Serena, have you ever thought of Darien?" The question jogged Serena out of her analysis mode. She made it sure that Mina's question didn't change her expression. "Yes, all the time. I think of how he would have made me wait for him had he not said he probably wouldn't come back. I think about how if he was here, Crystal Tokyo would have been created, and the final battle could have taken place." Mina watched her Princess softly, not saying her thoughts. "I see. Well, what was done was done. We can do nothing to create Tokyo, nor summon Galaxica." Serena smiled wryly at Mina, who was looking somewhat sheepish. "You have consulted Pluto as well." Mina nodded. "Yeah. Did you pull the queen of the universe power?" Serena thought. "No, not really, I kind of snuck up on her time watching, so I saw a golden general with an evil aura. Someone in the distance called her Galaxica." Mina was looked at curiously, and shrugged as result. "It was after Helios and the other side of the moon queen, 'neph' something. Rei was hit with an unknown power, and began to babble. I was the only one close enough to see it, and she has no memory. Though if that does happen, we have another princess to follow if you're incapacitated."

Serena became suddenly silent, and Mina felt a small pang of fear. "Hotaru is the daughter of the royals of the universe, right?" Serena finally pulled out a chair and plopped into it. "No." Mina rushed to Serena hurriedly. "No? How is that so? There is no heir to the universe?" Serena nodded, head in hands. It could have looked like she was crying. "There is no heir. For some reason, Hotaru has her own planet, and the moon is the one neutral planet like object in the Milky Way. I have no heir." Mina sat back on her heals, contemplating. "So the universe will end when your spirit tires of this life."

Serena nodded, hair spilling over her hands. Mina stood up to move beside Serena. Gently, she stroked her hair, and gave a half hug with her other hand. Slowly, Serena moved to Mina's arms, not crying, but needing the comfort. Mina was near Serena's ear. "Don't worry honey. The universe will settle itself." Serena just shook her head. "We need Darien to at least stand in as king, to bring out Galaxica, and then he can retire as king, go back to his fiancé, and then I will make the world last for as long as I can. Maybe I can find an heir from someone else before then." The approach of Lita, Rei and Ami broke the two girls slowly apart. They all looked concerned. "Is something wrong, princess?" She shook her head, feeling the sting so much more with the lower title. "Not at all. Let's head to the pop floor. We can actually dance to that." All laughed at the ironic sense of that statement, and were first out on the stairs. Serena strayed to the end, and met her daughter's eyes 30 feet below. She gestured up, then accidentally met the pink haired female. _Oh yeah, her name is Rini. You will never be queen, know that._ Her dark blue eyes hardened as the red eyes glared back at her. Great. They had a mutual hatred. Serena hated her own daughter's friend. Just great.

_I like that ending. She is a whore though, Rini…like? Hate? Cats and electric sockets? Review please? PLEASE! Thank you!_

_**Another installment of 'I hate Rini' has been given to you on an amethyst platter by Saturns Darkness.**_


	3. Meetings of Consequence

_I didn't want to do 5 pages per chapter so I cut off a whole .75 of a page. I am trying to find a star wars muse, and it isn't working…Enjoy your reading, and please comment. I don't own sailor Moon._

_**Meetings of Consequence**_

It was nearing 1. Elizabeth's Myth closed around 1:30, 2 on the weekends, and today was such a night. Serena hadn't danced in years, and the amount she danced tonight was more than her high school years. Hotaru, to, came down exhausted, to where Serena was waiting for people to congregate. Hotaru came down at the precise moment Star Light Seiya was talking to her mom. Her mom, Seiya Light was talking to. Hotaru wasn't the pure gossip type though, so she hid, and spied.

"Hello, who might you be?" Serena turned suddenly, invisible tiara in hand, to the very manly voice behind her. Her hands went down in a normal position, yet her features remained hard. "Depends," she took a step back, "Who you are." His looked was wide eyes amusement. All she saw was a Darien imposter. She could have sworn she heard someone slap their forehead though, as she asked that. "You don't know who I am." Serena just glared, now remembering that he was the guy who had tried to bully his way into Jupiter's Moon. "All I know is that your brother, a blond, tried to get you to make me change the configuration of Jupiter's Moon." He openly laughed, and the hatred for him began to grow. "What do you want?" She sat down, fed up with killer heals, and him. Her heels would come off in the car.

He sat down next to her, running his hands nervously through his hair. Serena wondered why he was nervous. "Well, I was going to ask you to dinner, but I think I need to settle for coffee." She crossed her legs patiently, waiting for him to finish. "You're not going to get me over coffee."

Hotaru gave up trying to stay still, and ran up to mom. She grabbed her mother's hand, and begins to jump up and down slightly. His blue eyes took in Hotaru, and the resemblance between her and the older looking woman. "You are taken I see." Serena shrugged, hiding her expression. The girl was barley containing her excitement, in her calm composer. He could see it in her eyes, along with the Saturn symbol on her forehead. The crescent moon was apparent on mother's forehead. So this was the princess of the moon…It didn't matter anyway. He knew his princess. "Well, would you object to a studio visit for your daughter?" Hotaru, despite her mild wiggling, began to let it show in her dark blue eyes, almost matching his own. Serena softened her gaze enough to have her daughter be able to see it. The man saw nothing in her expression change. "I suppose she would absolutely die for it. Could friends join?" He noticed she didn't say her friends, or anyone's friends for that matter." Seiya nodded. "Of course they can. Just give me a number of people before the date you plan to visit." He began to turn away, to go back to his office, but stopped. "Who are you again? I'm Seiya Light." Stiffly, she slightly pulled Hotaru back, not knowing if he was telling the truth. "Serenity Tuskino. Come on, Hotaru, we should go to the car." Seiya still saw that she was wiggling.

"MOM! MOM! You were just nearly asked out by Seiya Light, lead singer of the Star Lights!" Serena cocked an eyebrow in her rear view mirror, ignoring the reactions of her other passengers. "So? I have no interest in dating." Serena said nothing to her friend's reactions, just listening to them gush about this supposedly good specimen of a male. Ami was the voice of reason. "Guys, he isn't Darien. Get over it." Serena smiled at Ami's reaction, and turned on the radio, ending all other conversation.

Serena noticed, as all finally went their separate ways, that Hotaru was sadder than usual. Maybe that gleam in her daughter's eyes wasn't because of Seiya Light; it was because of a father figure. And maybe, just maybe, Hotaru wasn't crying herself to sleep, or clutching her father's picture to her chest.

_Galaxy Andromeda_

"Princess, I have found the queen. Rumors are right; there is no king, no heir." His dark haired princess bowed her head in the middle of her temple floor. "So the universe will end, then. Is there a way to save it?" Seiya's princess was as much a mortal as Serena, but twice as weak. "No, M'lady, I see no real way to save the kingdom. Hotaru cannot rule the crystal; she wields her own dark crystal. The original princess condemned her self a lifetime ago." Silence ruled again over the silent kingdom. "We need to wait for the heir. That is out of our control. The king isn't. I have a plan, and unless you, or your brothers, have a better idea. We are going to use it." Seiya bowed his head, chin touching his high necked uniform. "Yes ma'am."

_Milky Way_

"Hello, this is Mina speaking." Mina was doing a self manicure, when an unknown caller registered on her id. It felt right to answer it on speaker phone. "This is Seiya. I need to talk to you." Mina frowned, feeling this wasn't a greatest fan phone call. She had a feeling that she wasn't wrong though, about what it was about. "This is on Senshi business." Seiya blinked on the other end, surprised at her pre-knowledge. "Mar's had taught me something. Why did you call?" Hm, this was easier than Seiya imagined. "I have a plan to set the universe on the right path, and I request your help." Mina would give him a chance, and at least listen to him. It couldn't do any harm. "You have until my shoot in an hour."

"Hello, I am Rena Anderson. Who are you?" Mina had pulled strings, told her friends she was going out for a long family visit, and was now in America. Darien had been easy to locate with the galaxy computer. That had been her starting sentence, and then with a little glamour, managed to hide her identity, and made it feel like Serena's slightly. Serena's personality was easy to remember, easy to copy, and slowly, just slowly, brought him over to feel great emotion for her. In his years following that he spent to finish his medical degree, he had purposed to her, in his heart, thinking she was Serena. Mina looked back, and wondered why she wasn't hated by Darien. She claimed she was a devout catholic so nothing went farther than making out. It was a hard feat for 2 years, for he was a desirable man.

Luckily though, in American, and as Mina Aino, Japanese transfer student/model, she met Kunzite. He was told this elaborate set up plan, and for some reason, unfathomable to Mina, went along with it. He became her agent, until the day when they were leaving for Japan, Kunzite on another plane, and Mina and Darien an engaged couple. The next part was the hardest though, for all people.

Back in Japan, great steps had happened. Indeed, Hotaru did gain a father figure, well before they had even begun dating, Serena and Seiya. It begun with sweet little dates, sending her flowers, going to coffee houses. He had helped her through, finish a minor degree in management, and had aided her financially, letting her use a floor of his penthouse. Finally, he had engaged, after several years of chasing, and convincing. It had taken 3 no's to make Serena realize he was serious, and several hours of friends convincing her. In those years, though, she hadn't been the only one to find someone. Ami had found a Zoisite in a medical reunion. They had married several years afterwards. Rei and Jadeite were married by Shinto standards. Lita kept looking, and for awhile, found her old boyfriend, but then dumped him. Afterwards, she realized who he was, but never forgave herself, and hoped he had a better life now. Mid thirties, she was a happy woman who owned a chain of high class restaurants. Hotaru was in her senior year of high school, with an on and off boyfriend darker than she was. It was a rather funny situation.

"I feel so old, Seiya, it isn't even funny." Seiya, her fiancé of a few short months, laughed with her, and hugged her. "Rena, you aren't old. Technically, you're already thousands of years, but you look only 28. I wouldn't complain dear." Serena pouted. "I know, but Hotaru is graduating. In 2 years, she will be the queen of her planet. All the others will as well." Seiya hugged her, and let his arms stay around her. She didn't bother moving. "It will be unusual when Hotaru finally moves on beyond us. I don't know what I will do then." Seiya said nothing. His home planet was calling to him again; as he knew the moon was calling to, regretfully, the one he loved. She wasn't his to love, and yet in a way she was. Maybe the princess would give her permission. Maybe he could become king…maybe he could become the queen's consort. He smiled. That would do nicely for him. How was mina, he wondered. That girl was a sister in the past, was now, through heavy communication, and would be in the future. He had seen himself as an uncle in the next few hundred years.

"Hey, how about we meet my brother's at the air port now. We can plan a great many things in the waiting process." Serena smiled at the possible plans. "Yeah, let's go wait." Seiya smiled at her, and clasped hands. In the back of her mind, she knew it was true, his emotions. In her rhetorical heart, she knew also that she cared for him the most she could. It haunted her though, that he hid something from her. If it wasn't important though, and didn't disrupt the future, she guessed it wasn't worth pursuing.

"Rena, you are ready for the return home tomorrow?" Darien was gazing at his fiancé across the French restaurants table, as she was at him. It nagged him that it was guarded from something major, but it never came up in the least bit. Mina took a drink of water from her wine glass. "Of course, I have been packed for it since last week." Darien laughed at her resourcefulness. "You are so different than her." Mina choked, and quickly excused herself. In the bathroom mirror, she saw that her eyes were glazed over, and she was sweating. She was having a panic attack. He loved her. He really loved her. Shit. Serena seemed forgotten to him now…maybe this was a bad plan…maybe…she was over reacting. Venus glamour covered puffy red eyes, and training forced her breathing back to normal. This was their nearly 3 year anniversary. This can't disrupt the general plans. She would call Seiya tomorrow.

"So, Darien, have you ever thought about her?" The unexpected question caught his attention nicely. He thought about that. That could be a bad sign. "Yes. I do. Why?" Mina paced around the kitchen, drinking her soda. "In what way?" Darien was looking suspicious, yet he still answered. "I wonder how she is doing now, if she found a guy who loves her. I wonder if she had any kids yet, or has fulfilled her destiny." The dinner had been over several hours ago. In pajamas, they were taking a midnight snack then. "What if you were a set part of her destiny?" He had been expecting her to think of him weirdly at the destiny part, it appeared. To Darien's credit, it was considered though. "I think it would be her test, to see if she can stand on her own. I never was going to be there for her all the time, as she appeared to be very needy, and needed saving too often. I never saw a future with her, honestly." Mina plastered a smile on her face, and gave him a kiss goodnight. "I'm heading to bed, I'll see you later." They still had separate rooms, at her insistence. Her cell phone flashed an orange color as she turned it on, and it played the Venus theme song as she dialed. "Seiya, we have a problem….muffled answer….he never planned to be with her at all, really…muffled exclaimed answer, then a calmer one…yes, I will last until they at least meet. It will look good, you know that. Bye." There was no willing Terrain king. There would be no lunar Terran child to ascend the throne. At least they would leave tomorrow. Maybe Kunzite was still awake. The Venus song played again, this time an incoming call. Mina smiled, relieved. "Hey honey. Yeah…it isn't going so well here."

"Mom…MOM! Jason is coming home today. We need to meet him at the air port." Serena stuck her head out of her kitchen, at the first mom. Jason was apparently behaving lately. "When is he getting here?" Hotaru was doing her version of a happy dance. "In a day. Exactly." Serena laughed. "Then we'll get ready in 10 hours." Hotaru had a car, and a license, but was still several months new to the driving scene. Serena had to accompany her. Seiya's brothers were finally returning that day as well. The last time, weather had halted them at Madrid, due to a plane miscalculation. "We will mix it then with getting your uncles." Hotaru stopped her happy dance. Her uncles? Darien had brothers? Purple eyes anxiously found the 'old family' picture. There were no brothers. Oh, Seiya did. That worked, she guessed.

Hotaru moseyed into the kitchen, and began drying dishes. "Mom…Do you want to get back together with dad ever?" Serena stopped what she was doing, and looked at her daughter. "Why do you ask Hotaru?" Hotaru shrugged. "Just wondering." Serena began doing dishes again. "I don't know. Considering he left me, alone, with you, and he never cared to find out about you, I consider that bad. Also, I'm engaged to a man that actually cares for you and I." Hotaru dried the last dish. "So no?" Serena busied herself refolding towels. "Do you not like Seiya?" Hotaru shook her head, slowly. "Oh, I like him. I was just wondering. Would you ever see my dad again?" A soft unrecognizable expression crossed her face. "Yeah…I would like to see him again." Hotaru looked at the clock, to break eye contact. "Mom, you're late for work again." Serena saw the clock, as well. "No, I'm not, actually. They have pushed it for 5:30, instead of 5. Thank you for noticing though, Hotaru." That night, it was uncomfortable.

_Like? Hate? Please tell me!_

_**This has been a prewritten part of an 'I hate rink and Darien' fic by Saturns darkness**_


	4. The Stars are gathering

_Thanks to all who have review…its appreciated, I try to review yours. _

_**The Stars are gathering**_

"Flight 547 to Tokyo now landing. Thank you for taking Japan Skyways, and have a nice day." Darien shook Mina awake gently, and told her they were there. Hand in hand, they boarded off of the plane, and gradually woke up as the crowd swallowed them. People were everywhere. Mina felt something big about to happen but was glad to be surrounded by Japanese instead of English, or 'American' as some people had called it. Darien was happy, and Mina was acting happy. She was happy when a silver haired man walked into her peripheral vision. Darien took it as she was happy to be with him. She never pictured him so emotional. It was rather disgusting. She didn't notice this until last night, as well.

"Oh my God! They are here, Umi, they are here! The star lights are here!" Mina turned at the exclamation, causing Darien to as well. "What is it, Rena?" She smiled blankly at Darien. "I knew the Star Lights before they were big. I am going to go meet them. Darien nodded noncommittally. "Sure. I'll meet you at the café." Mina began to go towards them, but a hand pulled her back. Darien was smiling innocently. "Kiss me darling." Rena smiled, and kissed him. Mina pulled away as quickly as possible.

Hotaru recognized her father, walking with Mina. That bastard found comfort in her aunt acting like her mother, apparently. Either he would find himself in love with what his mother used to be, as she heard stories, or hate her for that. No, Hotaru chastised herself; he might be decent, even though he left them. Would he recognize herself now? That was the question. Maybe she should beg a favor from one of her favorite aunts. "What is it, Taru?" Jason came back from the bathroom, setting his chin on her shoulder now. "Nothing, Jason, nothing at all." Hotaru was smiling evilly. "You are appearing evil, dear, now what is so evil?"

Hotaru took his hand, and pulled him to a relatively secluded corner. "That man," she pointed him out, "is my father. That blond," Hotaru, had to snap to get the attention away from Mina's legs, "is his fiancée, also my aunt. I want to ask if he can go to dinner tonight with my mom," Jason reflected minor embarrassment, "and her fiancée. We are going along for the show." Jason looked amused, but confused. "How is that going to be a show?" Hotaru didn't know how to phrase it the best. "She isn't like what she used to be, and he will arrogantly condemn the old Serena. It will be fun to see mother shoot down his ego." Jason buried his face in Hotaru's mid back length hair. "You are so evil, Taru, I will remember to not get on your bad side." Hotaru smiled. "That's why we are together dear." He pointed at the group again, now with politeness covering up true feelings.

Darien had come over reluctantly not wanting to see the blond klutz of the past, judging by his expression. Also by his expression, he was shocked. Hotaru was containing her laughter until after she had the option of meeting him. She could imagine him holding her mother and her newly grown curves, and playing with her silver silk spun hair. His expression was becoming panged now, which did finally make Daniel smirk. Seiya was near Serena, but not touching. It looked like he really wanted to actually beat Darien to the ground. That to, added to the amusement.

"Hello Darien. How was America?" Serena's innocent blinking made muffled laughter, and those reading her thoughts were either disgusted or amused. Darien forced a smile on his face. Mina felt his emotions. She was happy again. He was radiating confusion. All were happy, except him. Serena, and Mina shared a secret smile, then the queen smiled. Venus knew what that meant. "Sister?" Darien looked like he was about to fall over. His skin resembled that of a corpse. There was hysterical laughter a terminal over. The radius of uncomfortable-ness decreased that before expanded several feet past the group. Finally, they weren't avoided completely and became more of the mob. Serena smiled broadly, her eyes watering. Mina couldn't help but match them. "Yes, it is so good to see you!" They shared a hug, and then separated. Both looked at Darien.

He took in their similar blue eyes, and exact height. Physically, both matched. When he was in Japan before, Darien always thought that Serena could make a good model if her mouth was duct taped shut. The model Aino, aka Venus, had a sister in Japan. She went unnamed, yet was rumored to expand beyond Venus' glory. Damn it. She would have been a good catch. Seiya's eyes were on Darien, Mina, and Serena. He would be amused if this wasn't the male that left the princess, and Saturn. During his time to take things in, conversation had started up again, but he didn't come into it until the phrase "Come over for dinner tomorrow."

To his surprise, the invitation was from Serena, and was remotely warm. Remotely warm meant that Seiya's eyes were glaring great swords rather than her daggers. Rena was on Darien's arm, using strength that he didn't know she had to keep him there and not running back onto the plane. "Of course we will wont we honey." Mina's eyes were very cautious when on him. He knew those eyes. His answer was already assumed. "Of course we will be glad to have dinner with you. Will Lita be cooking?" Serena's smile froze. She blinked. Mina blinked. "Of course she will. She is the Hostess of Jupiter's Moon, right? That was a familiar restaurant…ranked top 10 of the country with a chain of expansions?"

Seiya took that moment to come up behind Serena, and wrap an arm around her waist. "Yes it is. The star lights are a main contributor to Lita's profits." Darien looked down. Enter Serena, with a rich famous fiancé? And is related to his girl? The only thing that would make this perfect is some sort of a guilt trip. Mina started laughing, quietly, and gaining the attention of Seiya.

Darien looked over to what was happening, and saw that sometime during his train of thought, Serena had broken off. She came back with a dark haired girl, looking a little younger than Serena, and a dark featured young man. A surge of protectiveness came over him and focused his thoughts on the girl. Respectfully, the girl bowed her head ever so slightly. She did a full bow to Mina. Seiya was smiling very warmly as he watched Serena and the girl come near. Darien wondered why this was. He found out soon enough. With a glitter of amusement, Serena turned her attention back on Darien. Mina fell back in line with Seiya to make room for the girl and her boyfriend. "Oh, Darien, I'd like to introduce you to Hotaru."

_Like? Hate? Tomatoes? They are bad for throwing? Review please?_


	5. Insults among the Smiles

_Sorry this chapter is so short. I really don't have much prepared after this. I don't own sailor moon, and after you enjoy, please comment. Thank you._

_**Insults among the smiles**_

Hotaru recognized her father, walking with Mina. That bastard found comfort in her aunt acting like her mother, apparently. Either he would find himself in love with what his mother used to be, as she heard stories, or hate her for that. No, Hotaru chastised herself; he might be decent, even though he left them. Would he recognize herself now? That was the question. Maybe she should beg a favor from one of her favorite aunts. "What is it, Taru?" Jason came back from the bathroom, setting his chin on her shoulder now. "Nothing, Jason, nothing at all." Hotaru was smiling evilly. "You are appearing evil, dear, now what is so evil?"

Hotaru took his hand, and pulled him to a relatively secluded corner. "That man," she pointed him out, "is my father. That blond," Hotaru, had to snap to get the attention away from Mina's legs, "is his fiancée, also my aunt. I want to ask if he can go to dinner tonight with my mom," Jason reflected minor embarrassment, "and her fiancée. We are going along for the show." Jason looked amused, but confused. "How is that going to be a show?" Hotaru didn't know how to phrase it the best. "She isn't like what she used to be, and he will arrogantly condemn the old Serena. It will be fun to see mother shoot down his ego." Jason buried his face in Hotaru's mid back length hair. "You are so evil, Taru, I will remember to not get on your bad side." Hotaru smiled. "That's why we are together dear." He pointed at the group again, now with politeness covering up true feelings.

Darien had come over reluctantly not wanting to see the blond klutz of the past, judging by his expression. Also by his expression, he was shocked. Hotaru was containing her laughter until after she had the option of meeting him. She could imagine him holding her mother and her newly grown curves, and playing with her silver silk spun hair. His expression was becoming panged now, which did finally make Daniel smirk. Seiya was near Serena, but not touching. It looked like he really wanted to actually beat Darien to the ground. That to, added to the amusement.

"Hello Darien. How was America?" Serena's innocent blinking made muffled laughter, and those reading her thoughts were either disgusted or amused. Darien forced a smile on his face. Mina felt his emotions. She was happy again. He was radiating confusion. All were happy, except him. Serena, and Mina shared a secret smile, then the queen smiled. Venus knew what that meant. "Sister?" Darien looked like he was about to fall over. His skin resembled that of a corpse. There was hysterical laughter a terminal over. The radius of uncomfortable-ness decreased that before expanded several feet past the group. Finally, they weren't avoided completely and became more of the mob. Serena smiled broadly, her eyes watering. Mina couldn't help but match them. "Yes, it is so good to see you!" They shared a hug, and then separated. Both looked at Darien.

He took in their similar blue eyes, and exact height. Physically, both matched. When he was in Japan before, Darien always thought that Serena could make a good model if her mouth was duct taped shut. The model Aino, aka Venus, had a sister in Japan. She went unnamed, yet was rumored to expand beyond Venus' glory. Damn it. She would have been a good catch. Seiya's eyes were on Darien, Mina, and Serena. He would be amused if this wasn't the male that left the princess, and Saturn. During his time to take things in, conversation had started up again, but he didn't come into it until the phrase "Come over for dinner tomorrow."

To his surprise, the invitation was from Serena, and was remotely warm. Remotely warm meant that Seiya's eyes were glaring great swords rather than her daggers. Rena was on Darien's arm, using strength that he didn't know she had to keep him there and not running back onto the plane. "Of course we will wont we honey." Mina's eyes were very cautious when on him. He knew those eyes. His answer was already assumed. "Of course we will be glad to have dinner with you. Will Lita be cooking?" Serena's smile froze. She blinked. Mina blinked. "Of course she will. She is the Hostess of Jupiter's Moon, right? That was a familiar restaurant…ranked top 10 of the country with a chain of expansions?"

Seiya took that moment to come up behind Serena, and wrap an arm around her waist. "Yes it is. The star lights are a main contributor to Lita's profits." Darien looked down. Enter Serena, with a rich famous fiancé? And is related to his girl? The only thing that would make this perfect is some sort of a guilt trip. Mina started laughing, quietly, and gaining the attention of Seiya.

Darien looked over to what was happening, and saw that sometime during his train of thought, Serena had broken off. She came back with a dark haired girl, looking a little younger than Serena, and a dark featured young man. A surge of protectiveness came over him and focused his thoughts on the girl. Respectfully, the girl bowed her head ever so slightly. She did a full bow to Mina. Seiya was smiling very warmly as he watched Serena and the girl come near. Darien wondered why this be. He found out soon enough. With a glitter of amusement, Serena turned her attention back on Darien. Mina fell back in line with Seiya to make room for the girl and her boyfriend. "Oh, Darien, I'd like to introduce you to Hotaru."

It began to click in his mind. Serena had a loving boyfriend. She had dark hair, sapphire eyes, and a faint symbol on her forehead, Hotaru did. The boyfriend had a foreign symbol deep within his power level. "Hello, Hotaru. Serena, I didn't know you had an heir." A silence fell over them. Again, being terrified was the theme, and Serena had gone hard. Hotaru was flashing with barely controlled power. From there, the car ride home was separated into two cars, with the feeling of impeding doom growing until the next night.

_I'm sorry people again, but I don't think I'll have any more updates this weekend. Like? Hate? Please comment? For the sake of my sanity, please comment?_

_**This is a bahful update by Saturnsdarkness…**_


	6. Precurser to murder

Yeah, this is what I have of hold me…Kami give me a muse…please….enjoy your reading. Please review.

_**Precursors to murder**_

The large pot slammed down on the old wooden table. Blue eyes and a radiating moon symbol lit up the room with anger. Lita sighed, her own symbol glowing. If anger could taint the moon, the Wiseman would have been a little angel at this point. Rei, leaning against a wall was restraining hunting down the bastard and burning his flesh off millimeter by millimeter. Ami could not be there, but would be there later for dinner. Mina was contemplating how to break up with the bastard and go to her rather secret fling with her manager.

Lita lifted her head, and met Serena's furious yet tear-filled eyes. "First he hurt your motherly pride by commenting on not being able to cook, and then ignored the fact that he was the father of Hotaru?" Serena nodded, the anger beginning to seep out her body. Tears wanted to escape.

Ami walked in at that moment. Tentatively, she took in the furious Rei, exhausted Lita, and tearful Serena. Mina was even contemplating. It was never a good sign. What she had heard was insulting Serena's cooking and not recognizing his own daughter. That meant one thing. "Darien's back and ever his asshole self?" All nodded furiously. Ami sighed. Usually, things didn't go past her anger mark. With a nod, it was affirmed well beyond that. All eyes were taking in Ami, and her sudden stillness. Slowly, her gaze rose and met Serena's first, then everyone else's. "So how are we going to make his life hell?" Serena was suddenly full of emotion, and then was depleted. Before, when it was a first, seeing Serena become thoughtful was an accomplishment. That was also 18 years ago.

Fully exhausted now, Serena sat down, pot clean, and used subconscious power of the crystal to distribute the plates. No one wanted to move, and the state of the future Japan was at stake. Surly, Pluto would understand. "He said that he wanted to know whether or not you could make your own destiny since before you needed help for every little thing."

Rei came and sat down next to Mina. "Why did we used to fight over him again?" Serena just shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that Crystal Tokyo is now a matriarchal society." Ami raised an eyebrow. "'is now?'" Lita spoke before Serena could. "Yes. Before a political marriage would have been contemplated. Now I think it would be Armageddon to impose that." More looks were exchanged.

"What about your heir though?" Serena's head hit the table with a graceful thud. Her words were spoken into the table. "In the future, a visitor comes. If it would have gone as planned, then she would already be here. But Seiya came before his princess would have gone missing, and before the little visitor came. She is close enough in resemblance to me to have the possibilities of being a planet-less princess."

Ami's glasses fell down her nose as Serena peered up at Ami's inquisitive sound. "What, mercury?" A question popped into Lita's, Rei's and Mina's head at the same time. It had already been lingering in the back of Serena's mind for far too long. "Who's the father?" Serena let a meaningless half smile cross her face. "I-I don't know. The closest ones to be her father are Seiya's brother, which has boundaries in a world beyond, and Demando." Mina Shuddered at the thought of Demando.

All were exhausted then. They looked at the clock. It was near 3 am. They really didn't know where the time had gone. Serena pushed herself up. "You guys can go get blankets and pillows if you want. I'm heading to bed." Rei stuck around for the night, and told Mina to go do the secret things she had been doing lately. Lita felt guilty leaving, yet had to leave. She asked Rei to express her condolences, and told warned Serena to have poison resists up. Arsenic would run plentiful the next day.


End file.
